


餍足

by makurakotoba



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makurakotoba/pseuds/makurakotoba
Summary: 他说，我只是想让朴志晟爱我，就算像马卡龙一样难以下咽并且只需要短暂的一口就消失殆尽也无所谓。





	餍足

李东赫的确巧舌如簧，在揶揄自己这件事上尤其显得游刃有余，可罗渽民却从对方微醺的话语里听出一些稍纵即逝的怜悯和悲哀来。

从你爱上那个人的时候开始，一切就不同了。

我有这么讨人厌吗。罗渽民把头埋进他脖颈，声音沙哑得吓人。被娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰和粉金香槟喂养长大的男人昂贵又漂亮，似乎没有人会不中意他。李东赫很快摇了摇头，下唇被咬得泛白，罗渽民见他不出声，深深叹了口气后好像沉睡过去，颤动的睫毛扫在他皮肤上微弱地发痒。

那时罗渽民靠在楼上卡座里陪客人喝酒，下巴放在栏杆边索然无味地扫视人群。原本他眼神就好，更何况那个少年实在过分显眼，变幻的镭射灯下一头银色发丝流转着奇异的光泽。夜场里四处是情欲，他穿着合身的黑衬衫，从肩颈到纤细的腰肢都绑着皮带和银链，随着身体合上音乐的动作在空中飞舞，展开双臂的时候仿佛从肩胛骨破出鹰的翅膀来。他看到他的眼睛里满溢捕食者的锐利与凌冽。李东赫大剌剌地挂在一个黑发男人身上经过，被罗渽民猛地拽住胳膊，手里一杯冰凉的伏特加洒了大半。

罗渽民，你有毛病啊，陪你的金主去别妨碍小爷办正事。

东赫，下面那个跳舞的是谁，怎么之前没见过。

他啊！前几天才招进来的，叫朴志晟。我跟你说这孩子真的特别可爱，长得跟小仓鼠似的，好像刚成年没多久，还有还有——喂！李马克你撒开我我还没说完呢！

罗渽民向来是个敬业的人，于是他人生中第一次义无反顾放了客人鸽子。前半场已经结束，少年低头用牙齿咬掉漆黑发亮的皮手套往化妆间里走，在昏暗莫测的光线中一头撞在温热的躯体上。他惊慌地跳开，一边道歉一边抬眼对上罗渽民笑盈盈的眼睛。小屁孩，我以为像你这样的人现在应该躺在宿舍里呼呼大睡，这样天亮的时候才能赶得上早课。他比朴志晟稍矮一些，踮起脚尖将两人的距离拉到只剩下两三公分，缓慢的呼吸尽数扑在对方精致鼻尖上。

你好像喝醉了，需要叫东赫哥过来吗。那个，我不是坏人，之前哥跟我提起过你——

男人染着一头不比自己低调的粉色头发，被酒液浸润的嘴唇有着蜜桃般的色泽。那双明亮的眼睛忽地在视线里放大了，朴志晟在刹那间嗅到对方唇上甜美的果香气。这个城市里最昂贵的男人在吻他。那是一个急促又带着挑逗意味的亲吻。他踉跄地又往后退了一步，用手背擦过嘴角时不可避免地尝到一丝酒精的苦涩味道。罗渽民看到朴志晟惊讶甚至是有些愤怒的表情后十分淡然，靠在墙边抬手比了个数字。

一个晚上就好。

对不起，我没钱，或许你可以去找外面那些人。

小笨蛋，还没搞清楚状况吗。我给你钱，你上我。

最后朴志晟也不记得自己是怎么离开的，他就这样把那个漂亮男人扔下，即便没有回应也足够说明自己对这个荒唐的请求有多抗拒。罗渽民说得对，他明天的确有早课，现在只剩下不到四个小时的时间可以用来休息一下，至于起不起得了床都还是未知数。烦人的事情已经够多了。

原本罗渽民就是十足挑剔的性子，大约收钱反而挑客人的也是独一位了。从那天起他的生活里只剩下两件事，第一是像只花蝴蝶似的缠着刚结束表演的朴志晟从舞台边到化妆间里，第二是被拒绝后强行拉着他的倒霉朋友们喝闷酒。李东赫见罗渽民不要命地灌自己，又忍不住念叨起来。

你看你这样子，跟上个月被扔出大门之后还死乞白赖天天跑来酗酒的那个暴发户完全没有区别。诶，那人叫什么名字来着。

坐在旁边的李帝努没回答，随手从果盘里拿了个小番茄就往李东赫嘴里塞。你可少说几句吧，没看见人家正伤心着。

所以你到底喜欢那孩子什么啊。不过也不能这么说，虽然志晟的确很招人喜欢，但还不至于到这种程度。你见过的男人那么多，难道就差这一个不成。

罗渽民仰头干掉最后一口威士忌，玻璃杯随着手指忽然的颤抖落在桌面上，清脆的碰撞声霎时间被淹没在铺天盖地的舞曲里。李东赫在恍惚中听到他嘟囔着说了一句什么。

我偏偏就差他一个。

罗渽民忽然知道了为什么自己对朴志晟的渴求到了这样近乎成疾的状况。他在生活窘迫的幼年时总是很向往家附近蛋糕店玻璃橱窗里摆着的马卡龙，每一次从学校回来的傍晚，那些拥有鲜艳色彩的精致甜点就像照进无限晦暗里会闪闪发光的宝石，然而他们之间的距离不仅仅是一块玻璃，而是比勇士冒险还要漫长艰难的旅程。于是他第一次把那块粉色的马卡龙塞进嘴里的时候，眼泪都顺着脸颊和唇角流进嘴里，溶解了舌头上要命的甜腻。

太甜了。它并没有想像中那么好，但罗渽民对自己撒下长久的谎言，直到使其成为事实。他说，我只是想让朴志晟爱我，就算像马卡龙一样难以下咽并且只需要短暂的一口就消失殆尽也无所谓，我不在乎。

我还以为我们渽民真的是没有味觉的。太好了，以后大家过生日终于不用再收到一年份的马卡龙大礼包了。

罗渽民抖着胳膊往李楷灿杯子里倒酒，一副大家今天谁不是爬着出去就别想走的架势。不知什么时候起朴志晟已经在台上了。即便是在千篇一律的夜场里他也能每天换着花样跳舞，不知不觉中吸引到许多客人，连老板都说当初让这小子来工作真是稳赚不赔的买卖。罗渽民听了倒是火大，倒不是因为羡慕朴志晟不用像自己必须把生活过得颠三倒四腐烂不堪，只是处于纯粹的嫉妒而已。他不喜欢自己想要的东西被别人观摩打量。

他们窝在一楼的角落里，罗渽民抬眼就能看到朴志晟站在从头顶打下来的灯光中，被勾勒出少年完美的身形轮廓。人群中忽然传出躁动的声音。有个男人似乎是有些喝醉了，靠着庞大的身躯从后排硬生生挤到最前面来，趔趄地爬上舞台一把抓住了朴志晟的脚踝。他正完成舞蹈中转身的动作，毫无防备摔了个结结实实。

小哥，别跳了，跟我睡一晚上比你在这儿蹦半年都挣得多，不考虑一下吗。

朴志晟还是头回遇上这样的事，心里比吃了苍蝇还恶心。他咬着后槽牙想把腿上的手踹下去却感到钳制着自己的力量忽然消失了。

不好意思，我们家小孩不提供这方面的服务。要不您看我怎么样。

人在某些状况下的直接反应是不会骗人的，罗渽民看到朴志晟那双细长眼睛里流露出不可遏止的惊诧来。他似乎是想说些什么，略显苍白的嘴唇轻微颤抖了一下。这简直是天上掉馅饼的好事，罗渽民很快被男人一把圈进怀里，酒精混杂着烟草的气息直扑在脸上。他把手覆在自己腰间的那只大手上，硬生生掰开两根手指。今天他穿的衬衫太薄了，被这不知轻重的醉鬼掐得生疼。

当然，罗渽民压根就没准备为了英雄救美奉献出自己宝贵的身体，大约就是好言好语哄骗几句再把人随便丢在哪儿了，可朴志晟是不知道自己一贯作风的。他想，只要朴志晟可以在他们转身之前流露出一丝反对的情绪，那么他就会告诉他，自己一直以来都不是在吊儿郎当地玩弄别人的感情。

他是真的喜欢他。

大约罗渽民这一生都要被事与愿违贯穿始终，从很久以前开始他就已经预料到了。朴志晟没有伸手拉住自己，甚至到最后也没有说出半个字，额前垂下的银发缝隙里灼灼发光的眼睛要在罗渽民瘦削的身体上硬生生钻出个洞来，但他看不见。攒动的人群正在一点一滴把仅存的气力和精神抽离干净。他第一次这么讨厌这里糜烂的气味，就好像它不是来自周遭，而是从自己身体里散发出来的。不知是谁救谁风尘的戏，到底只有一个人在演而已。

罗渽民忽然就想放弃了。他并不是完美无缺的宝石，放在被万分垂涎的高度也只是因为有人想要摘下来把玩一番，谁也不愿意揣进口袋里带回家。并不是只有朴志晟不爱他，归根结底谁也没有爱过他。而现在罗渽民很明确的是自己需要一场轰轰烈烈的性爱，他的身体正在叫嚣着渴求着被摧残，唯有遮天蔽日的快乐才能让人从无可逃避的现实中获得短暂的喘息机会。

男人推开夜店的玻璃大门，秋初深夜起的风从袖口和没扎进裤子的衬衫吹进来，冷得罗渽民打了个哆嗦。他忽然觉得身后被什么东西拉住，低头侧过身看到一只戴满了亮晶晶银质戒指的手正扯着自己的衣角。

等回过神来的时候他已经牵着朴志晟的手在大马路上狂奔了。少年比他高上半个头，手也比普通人大许多，掌心里被汗水浸得湿热。身后男人骂骂咧咧的声音逐渐变弱后终于消失，他闪了个身把朴志晟拉进一条漆黑狭小的巷子里。这时大约是凌晨两点多，街上见不到半个行人，就连路灯也破烂得早已失去继续工作的能力。

我们这样是不是很像在拍电影。朴志晟身后是干燥又沾满灰尘的砖墙，眼前是压在自己银色冲锋衣外套上弯着眼睛冲自己笑的男人，装作一副云淡风轻的模样，呼吸都变得凌乱不堪。为什么拉住我。见对方没反应，罗渽民歪了歪头继续问道。

因为你不想跟他走。

答对了。作为帮你解围的报酬，和我做吧，一次就好，在这里。

朴志晟想，自己为什么没有拒绝他呢，明明之前的每一次都那样做了。他也不知道。

如果你讨厌的话我们没必要接吻，或者我可以转过身让你从后面进来。你知道吗，很多缺钱的年轻男孩会这么做，因为那些人讨厌男人却又想要享受性带来的快感。这听起来是不是很过分，但如果是志晟的话怎样都可以，只要是你的话。

没有，我没有讨厌你。

朴志晟低头看罗渽民的眼睛，声音沉沉的。他就跪在他身前，手还在不慌不忙地给别人解着皮带，睫毛像某种虫子细长浓密的肢，抬眼时瞳子里洒下了从黑夜缝隙里流出的皎白光芒。朴志晟第一次这么仔细地去看他，即便现在的环境比他们以往所处的所有地方都还要晦暗。

罗渽民擦了不淡的口红，颜色是偏玫红的，显得有几分艳俗，舌尖从半开的唇瓣里伸出来，沿着已经勃起的阴茎的低端向上攀升。他的舌头柔软而鲜红得像有毒的糕点，所经之处如同星火点燃干枯野草。朴志晟在过去的十几年里没有和别人做过，自从忙碌起来以后连自慰都不常有，因此很快就泄进男人嘴里。罗渽民的表情不太好看。他不再笑盈盈地看他，嘴角挂着一部分来不及吞咽进去的精液，头发也乱糟糟的显得有些凄惨。

朴志晟，我喜欢你。

他用世界上最情迷意乱的表情说着最纯情的话。

这是罗渽民第一次在外面做爱，他想自己应该早些来尝试，但或许对象不是面前这个人的话一切就会完全不同了。他下半身脱得赤裸，一只腿挂在朴志晟臂弯里，湿软后穴像不知满足的嘴贪婪地吮吸着进出的性器，如同抛弃了所有礼义廉耻的婊子似的放荡呻吟。硬挺的柱身每一次都好像死死地钉进肠肉里，甚至是更深处的地方。志晟，再快一点，啊——

他们在此时此刻好像退化成野兽，即便是天崩地裂前也要试图填满自己的肉欲。

人一旦处于未知的状况下就会感到惶恐。朴志晟脑子里乱得无法思考了，他眼前因为莫名的泪水模糊得几乎失去视觉，明明是自己掌控主权却觉得被对方所牵引着，这个人的身体在逐渐引导他进入一个全新而美妙的世界。等朴志晟再一次射进罗渽民身体里的时候，他用手背揉了揉眼睛，然后用手去试探般地轻轻抚摸男人的脸颊，从指尖到指缝都被润湿。

你不要哭，他说，你不要哭。

可是罗渽民还在颤抖，呜咽着不让朴志晟有半点动作，也不让他从他身体里退出去。他小心翼翼地把脸贴过来，让朴志晟想起小时候家里养的兔子，胆子很小，被喂食的时候都畏畏缩缩。罗渽民试探性地将两人的唇瓣靠在一起，又用舌尖去勾对方薄唇中紧闭的缝隙。朴志晟张开嘴，在交缠中尝到泪水的咸湿和精液气味。他第一次知道原来罗渽民真的是这样的，心脏比太阳还炽热。

我后悔了，你可不可以更长久地爱我一些。

朴志晟终于还是离开他的身体，从地上捡起沾了灰尘的裤子抖了抖给罗渽民穿好，又把自己身上那件外套脱下来披在他肩上。街区上老旧房子里仅剩稀稀落落的灯光也熄灭了，野猫叫得凄厉，明明春天早已经过去。远处有游荡的混子在靠近，余光瞟到暗巷里靠在一起的身影后顿了顿脚步。那人用不小的声音啐了一口，香烟掉在地上，只闪烁了几下微弱火光后燃尽了寿命。

要做爱滚去开房啊，没钱老子给你们募捐。

罗渽民噗哧笑了一声，没再说话，只是静静窝在少年怀里，也不再催促什么。朴志晟的怀抱过于温暖了，就像人还在胚胎时期身处于子宫中一样安稳而平和。他感受到一生中最为卑微也最为贪婪的时刻。

渽民哥。

怎么了。

我们回去吧。

他点了点头，左手被熟悉的温热包裹住。那盏老路灯终究是没有再亮起，但罗渽民已经丝毫不在意了。

完


End file.
